You'll Always Have Me
by Pafoof
Summary: Alec wonders what he will do if his parents do end up stripping him of his Marks. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME


The night was a hot one and only a sheet covered the two men lying in bed together. It had been a long day for them both and they enjoyed the quiet. Alec had his eyes closed and looked to be asleep. Magnus had never witnessed magic like the boy's smile and he was tempted to run his fingers through the hair he loved so much. He didn't want to wake the exhausted Nephilium though. Alec didn't sleep enough as it was. The young shadowhunter had a bad case of insomnia that affected him most nights. He snapped his fingers to turn the dim lights off and settled down to finally fall asleep as well. He got as close as he dared and let an arm settle gently around the young man's waist. Alec was as jumpy as a rabbit most of the time. A touch that was fine one minute wasn't necessarily fine the next. If Alec was upset he hated to be touched or if he wasn't expecting it he tended to tense. It was what an upbringing of learning to fight did to a guy. He had seen too much in his young life and it wasn't going to get any easier since he was an adult now and would undoubtedly face more demons than ever before.

"Would you still love me if I was a mundane?" The question was said a little sleepily but still clear as ever. Magnus frowned before he hastened to run a hand through the hair like he had resisted to do before. Alec was hiding his face against the pillows but a blush was showing against the back of his neck. He reached around to run a reassuring hand down his back and felt Alec relax a little under his touch.

"But you aren't a mundane, " Magnus pointed out as he leaned over to rain kisses on Alec's bare shoulder. "You are an amazing, fearless, and talented shadowhunter." He punctuated each trait with a kiss. Alec hadn't removed his face from the pillows and Magnus suspected that this was far from over. Whatever was bothering Alec was really bothering him, either that or he was regressing back to his shy boy phase in which case Magnus would need a very strong drink.

"Jace knows about us." Magnus tried not to tense at hearing that brat's name but he was hard pressed if his hand didn't stop they rhythmic stroking. Alec immediately tensed and he felt bad. He cursed and tried to get over his immature jealousy of a boy. "He won't say he knows but he does. He keeps smirking at me whenever anyone says your name. If he knows Isabelle will soon enough." So they were back to that, Magnus grimaced and tried to keep his patience. He knew Alec had a hard time being gay and especially anyone knowing he was gay. The boy was still firmly in the closet and while Magnus had never had the self conscious problems his lover had he tried to keep his patience.

"Look, if any of them say anything to you I can make their lives...unpleasant." Magnus saw the young man's mouth upturn slightly. He reached forward and gently forced his face from the pillows. Alec had an odd look on his face. It was a mixture of resignation and sadness.

"I don't need you to beat them up for me. It's not so much them I worry about. Jace a little maybe because it's bound to be weird with other guys, but it's more my parents." Magnus studied Alec's face before bringing him close and tucking his head under his chin. Alec kissed the skin over his collar bone with shaking lips. "If my parents are disgusted enough with me, they can take away all my marks and disown me." Alec's breathing hitched and Magnus tightened his embrace. He hated it when Alec was upset. It never was the little trivial things that upset his boyfriend that he could actually fix. It was always the large problems that he could do nothing about. "If they did that I'd be alone and a mundane. I'd have absolutely nothing." Magnus felt hot tears splash his skin. His heart clenched and he kept up the rubbing soothing circles and used his other hand to rake though the younger man's hair. He shushed him gently and held him as close as he could.

"Alexander," Alec sniffed hard while pulling back. The shadowhunter wouldn't meet his eyes so Magnus once again gently tilted his face upwards with three fingers under his chin. He made sure Alec met his eyes before continuing. "I can promise you that you will never be alone and that you will never have nothing. You will always have me and I will always give you whatever you need. I don't think your parents will take it that far when they find out. They may be pretty upset for awhile but they'll come around I think." Alec sighed and pulled away to lie back down. Magnus followed him and cradled the young man to him again. The young man still had silent, absent tears slipping down his cheeks and Magnus knew that the fear of losing your family was very real and very terrifying.

"I know you're sick of hiding." Alec said into his chest, words slightly muffled and soft. Magnus kissed the tender skin at his temple. "I'm just so afraid to tell them. They're hardly ever around as it is and they might not come back if I tell them. I don't know if I can handle them hating me."

"I'll always love you." Magnus whispered against the black locks as he nuzzled him softly. Alec sighed and captured his lips in a kiss. It was soft and sweet, quite unusual for the pair of them. So often their kisses were full of heat and passion. Magnus kept it tender, knowing it was the comfort Alec needed rather than the passion. "And if you are a mundane then I would resign as High Warlock and we'd discover what mundanes do for fun. I'd even give up magic." Alec laughed and pulled Magnus so that he was draped over the young man while Alec spooned against him.

"No you wouldn't." Magnus chuckled and conceded his point.

"Well I would try at least." Alec snuggled back into him and sighed, much more contently this time.

"I love you." Magnus kissed the back of his neck and rubbed the boy's stomach. Alec sighed in appreciation and Magnus tried not to smirk at how well he knew him.

"I love you too." Deep, even breathing let him know Alec had fallen asleep at last and he finally also slipped into dreams featuring the young man in his arms.


End file.
